Case File 0001: School Days
by ErosPassion
Summary: A new detective tries to solve a mysterious case that left three students dead and a lot of bitterness in Sakakino Academy. Please Read and Review, they're my motivation to continue. xD
1. Introduction

The last bell of the day already rang for Sakakino Academy. Setsuna Kiyoura steered herself slowly through the corridor full of lockers. She had just left a student council meeting and had many things weighing on her mind. "Ugh, today was exhausting, and what's more, Sekai didn't come to school again. Maybe she left a message." She thought out loud to herself as she put in the locker combination. She pulled out her cellphone and when she saw there was nothing new, she decided to call her best friend. She put the phone to her ear and waited for the dial tone. No sound was heard. Puzzled she looked at the phone screen and noticed it was blinking a message. "No signal? Damn cellphone, guess I'll just go to the roof again. . ."

Setsuna climbed up the stairs and stared at the sunset slowly crawling down the sky. "It's such a beautiful view, I must remember to ask her for the key sometime." She dialed the number again. After a few minutes a voice finally sounded through the phone.

"You've reached the voicemail of Saionji Sekai. . ." Kiyoura rolled her eyes and dialed again as she leaned on the door, looking at the orange circle drowning in the blood red sky. The door flew open and she fell out. She stood up and straightened the red hair bow on her head. She then bent down to get her phone. A sound struck her ears. A phone was ringing. She stood up confused and looked at the source of the sound. Her eyes widened as her face became paper white. She dropped her cellphone again as she let out a blood curdling scream. She swayed on the spot and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

It was 10:00 PM in London, England. A man trudged up with a few suitcases and with some difficulty managed to kick the apartment door open. He looked like he was about to pass out from their weight. A pleasant looking elderly man walked in after him and looked at his surroundings.

"Ah, excellent. You fixed the apartment just as described." He pulled out his wallet and handed him a 100 pound banknote. The man looked puzzled from the banknote in his hand to the bare room that had nothing except an armchair and a bare coffee table. "Uh, thanks." And without even looking back, he left and closed the door behind him. The old man lifted the coat of his suit and pressed a button on his belt buckle. A few moments later the phone rang.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes"

"I calculate I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Understood, I'll wait here." The man sat down on the couch and sighed out loud.

"Oh, Lawliet?"

"What is it?"

"Congratulations on getting out of Wammy's as the new L."

"Please never call me by my real name ever again."

Watari heard the dial tone and hung up. He loosened his tie and put his hat on the table. He stared out into the English night and sighed deeply.

"I wonder how this one will turn out. . ."

Watari looked at his watch. He had finished setting up everything the new L would need. Strewn all over the floor were laptops, speakers and microphones higgledy piggeldy along with wires and cables running every which way, connected to weird boxes with lights.

**10:14 PM . . .**

**10:15 PM**

The door creaked open and a hunchbacked figure covered in a hooded trench coat slowly crept in. He kicked the door shut without looking back and let the trench coat drop on the floor, revealing a skinny pale boy in his middle teens. He was dressed in a white long sleeved tee and faded blue jeans. His eyes had dark bags from staying awake endless nights. His stare was enough to make a man with iron nerves cringe uncomfortablyy. He kicked his shoes and made them slam against the wall with a dull thump.

He continued to stare silently at Watari. His cellphone rang again.

"Hello? Huh? Really?"

Watari hung up and turned to L. "I got a bit of a problem with BB and gotta go back to Wammy's. I'll let you know if any case pops up." L nodded. Watari stood up, straightened his tie, and turned to leave.

"L?"

"Hm?"

"Congratulations."

He turned around and put a medium sized package on the table. He then left, closing the door softly behind him. L squatted down on the armchair and opened the package and separated its contents with amazing speed, even though he was only using two fingers. A cake, a stack of small plates, and a few utensils. He stared at the door with the same blank eyed expression and said out loud in the monotonous voice that went with his stare, "Thanks."

Manami Katsura's phone had not stopped ringing all day. A few policemen were staying in the house with her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Manami's older daughter had disappeared, just at the same time as her boyfriend appeared dead and decapitated in a girl's apartment. The girl who owned the apartment was also discovered dead on the school roof where the three of them went.

The police tried to give her some comfort, but to no avail. Her younger daughter, Kokoro, had locked herself in her room. And a recent call from her husband showed that their yacht had disappeared from the harbor. Suddenly a thud was heard outside. A few officers rushed in and opened the door.

Kotonoha Katsura was unconscious lying on the front door.

It's been a few weeks living in the apartment, L was still enjoying the remainder of his cake. He was squatting on the chair, happily licking the frosting off his fork. The phone on the table rang. L stared at the phone for a few moments before picking it up delicately. He stared at the Caller ID and preceeded to take one last bite of delicious cake before answering.

"Hello?"

"L, your services are requested. . ."


	2. Revelation

The jet was already high up on its way to Japan. L was sitting in his own peculiar way in the seat farthest from the cockpit. He was talking to a laptop on the floor. The only thing visible on the screen was a big W in Old English font.

"So let me get this straight. There are two bodies. Both were minors and Asian. A male and a female. The bodies were far away from each other. The male was found with innumerable stab wounds and decapitated. The current location of his head is unknown. Police determined that the murder weapon used was a sharp kitchen knife, which was found at the young female's murder scene. "

"That's right, The knife only had the female's fingerprints and was soaked in the boy's blood. She had her neck sliced open by something with big teeth, like a saw. The wound severed her windpipe. She also had her stomach cut open and stretched her insides were found scooped out."

"In the corpse pictures you sent me, the girl had a deep cut on her hand, this occurs when you stab without any technique whatsoever and the blade cuts your palm. Therefore, there's a 96% chance that she killed the male and afterwards went to the school roof. There's a chance it was to meet someone. That someone came out alive. If we find that person, we just might solve the case."

"Outstanding way of thinking, L. The police had 2 suspects. One was another female who was reported to be the deceased male's girlfriend. She disappeared at about the same time as the time of death for the other female is located. She appeared unconscious at her house two days after the discovery of the bodies. She was searched for anything that might be of importance. The walls of her genitalia were partially torn as if she were raped. Semen was miraculously extracted. The DNA code revealed another male, who is reported as the deceased male's best friend and that he continually harassed the female suspect. We have arrested him on the charge of sexual assault and is now at headquarters."

"Picture it, Watari. This Taisuke was jealous of Katsura's and Itou's relationship. So mad in fact that he sent Saionji to kill Itou and take his head. After she arrives on the school roof with the head, he didn't have any remorse and killed her too, ripping her stomach open to make sure she was dead, having no more use for her. He disposed of it afterwards and is now trying to get back together with Katsura."

L clicked on the file labeled "Case 0001" and opened it.

"Never mind, the autopsy revealed a fetus inside her uterus. DNA tests confirm that Itou has a 99.9% chance of being the father. More interviews are being made, out of four girls, he had sex with two, and had at least kissed with the other two. It seems that this Makoto guy was quite the player, eh Watari?"

"Yes, sir. Listen we have delved too much in this case and there's always the danger that we're being watched. I'm on my way to the Japanese Police Headquarters. We'll talk later. I left a limo for you outside the airport that will take you to a hotel."

"Understood."

L closed the laptop screen and stared up at the gorgeous stewardess walking toward him.

"Sir, could you please sit more ordinarily? We're gonna begin our descent and we might experience turbulence."

L took his finger out of his thumb and stared expressionless at the stewardess' nervous face. She was fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

"Please don't tell me how to live my life."

The stewardess blushed and walked away.

Chief of the Japanese police Goritsu Yamamoto paced up and down the office. This new case just kept everyone going in circles and not even the smartest agents in the facility could solve it. Papers were scattered everywhere around the table inside his cluttered office. The only damn lead he had was that rapist Taisuke boy and he couldn't confess even using the hardest interrogation techniques he had. Either that boy was really smart or he didn't know anything. He started researching the database for anything he might find and only found similar cases numerous years before his own. "Damn, this school is really screwed up, what are they teaching these kids?" That's when he discovered who L was. He had solved a case nearly 75 years before and he found the details of the case almost impossible. At the end of the article he saw inside the dark black print of L's last letter of communication with the case.

_Help will always be there for those who need it. Just call._

Goritsu closed his laptop and looked at the kanji spelling his first name on the wall and sighed.

_Enjoyment, Reason, Harbor_

L walked down through the streets covered in his hooded overcoat. He stared up at Sakakino Academy with the bustling students chattering happily here and there. The sound of numerous lectures floated from the open windows inside his ears. Life was continuing happily as if nothing had happened. L bowed his head and kept on walking in his hunchbacked posture. "The chances of such thing as a curse existing are less than a thousandth of a percent. Wow, this school must be really screwed up."


	3. Ironic Rejection

"I TOLD you! I don't know anything! I didn't kill ANYONE!"

"Mhm, yeah, whatever you say. . ."

Taisuke slammed his fist hard against the interrogation table for the hundredth time.

"I DIDN'T, seriously."

Agent Yuromaru Hitsubiki sighed and loosened his tie.

"I know you did it, everyone working on this case knows you did it, all we need is a confession from you. Why don't you just accept it?"

Taisuke hung his head.

"Alright. . . I had sex with her. I assumed it was alright since she didn't object to anything after a while. . ."

Yuromaru shook his head and closed the file.

"You do realize she was in a state of shock and extreme depression because of the troubles she was having in her relationship with Itou, right? I still don't think that's excuse for what you did."

He saw how tears started streaming down Taisuke's face and how the hand on the table started clenching until his fingernails dug into his palm and blood started trickling out.

"I did not mean to hurt the beautiful Katsura-chan. I love her. I knew she didn't deserve that bastard Makoto from the start. He was a fucking bastard, a goddamn bastard. . ."

Two guards stepped forward and handcuffed him. Yuromaru stood up and picked up the file. He peered over at Taisuke's face and said in a low voice.

"I know how you feel, I'll see what I can do, but rape is a serious offense and I guarantee you will not go unpunished."

Taisuke nodded but didn't lift his eyes from the floor as he was escorted out of the interrogation room.

* * *

Goritsu was at the control room looking through the screen that showed the empty interrogation room. He looked down at the laptop with the Old English L emblazoned in the front and sighed.

"So, L, what do you think?"

Goritsu didn't believe in computers, a part of him even hoped that nothing would respond. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard the robotic voice once again.

"A very interesting interrogation, very interesting indeed. I can't help but think that this Yuromaru can relate to that child's feelings. There's a really high chance that he is innocent now, of the murder that is, which brings us back to square 1."

Goritsu felt his temple throb. Is this guy for real? Just before he opened his mouth, the robotic voice started talking again.

"You are probably very mad, Chief. I know you have worked hard to be where you are today and that this meager case of murder between teens is bringing lots of stress to you. But now this isn't the time for sympathy, this is the time to bring justice."

Goritsu's eyes were wide with shock. Is he the real thing? He tried to talk, but the only thing that came to mind was a simple "Mhm".

"I will notify you when I find anything else, so keep this channel on at all time. Chances are I will answer you in the next 48 hours or so. In the meantime I'd like it if you get a warrant and search the boy's locker, in the confusion there's a 87% chance that his locker went on undisturbed."

Goritsu's mind was already racing ahead. Of course, how could something like this escape his mind?

"Understood, L. Have a good night."

But the L had already disappeared leaving only a plain white screen.

"Doesn't he have any manners?"

* * *

L was crouching on the floor of a Japanese motel. The owner frowned when she saw that he didn't put on the robes and only took a bath just before closing time. After leaving some tea beside him, the owner left the room with her nose in the air, mad at this guest's lack of manners.

Watari walked inside the room with a bathrobe on. He saw L sip his tea and make a disgusted face at the tea.

"Don't worry, I got it. . ."

Watari took out a huge plastic bag and put a more than generous amount of sugar cubes on the small plate beside the cup. L quickly grabbed the plate and slid the whole thing inside the cup. He took a sip as he started looking through the pictures. Watari grabbed the other file and sat down on the straw mat.

"You really should enjoy the luxuries more."

L didn't look up from the files.

"If I enjoy luxuries, my mental capacity will be at 45% most of the time. That's even less than sitting down like you people."

Watari chuckled and lifted a picture to the light.

"Have you found anything, L?"

"I just got informed that Sekai revealed she was pregnant with Makoto's child less than two weeks before her death. "

L lifted a small bag containing a bunch of cracked and jumbled pieces of plastic and metal.

"It seems that the girl who discovered the body went into shock and threw the cellphone over the school roof. Her last message is corrupted beyond repair and nothing I did could decrypt it, but the other is from Katsura giving her directions to a doctor at an abortion clinic."

Watari unglued his eyes from the gruesome picture of Sekai's body and looked at L, waiting for him to continue.

"She didn't make any attempt at contacting him whatsoever, therefore Sekai probably hated Katsura for stealing Itou. Also, there's a high likelihood that her stomach was ripped open in an attempt to extract the fetus, a 37.9%. As you can see, her torso was ripped open with the same toothed weapon that was used on her throat and stretched outward, making the wound bigger, probably with the criminal's own hands. Most of her internal organs were either ripped out or stretched, but the uterus is left untouched, since its size while holding the barely formed fetus is barely spotted, which also makes me rule out that obviously the perpetrator doesn't has any medical experience whatsoever, so the abortion doctor is out of the question."

L finished the tea in one gulp and proceeded to study another picture between two careful fingers. Watari closed his file and stood up.

"Any particular reason you grab things like that?"

L looked at him with his piercing stare.

"Number 1, its better since the chance that I leave a whole fingerprint is lessened by 49%. Number 2, let's just say I received a paper cut once, I won't let paper win again."

Watari looked at the weird teen who was no more than 16 and chuckled.

"You won't say it this time?"

Seeing that L wasn't going to answer, he slid the door open and stepped out.

"I know it's gonna sound useless, but they serve dinner here. Won't you come?"

L was still silent. Watari closed the door behind him and walked away. L's bored voice pierced the silence once again and this time it was heard through the hallway.

"Please don't tell me how to live my life."

Watari laughed heartily as he went out to the table where the other guests were eating dinner.

* * *

The crew left in charge of the Sakakino Academy case was doing another crime scene search in hopes they would do something. Yuromaru stepped over the agents searching for blood on the stairs and walked toward two more agents fiddling around with a locker.

"Any luck?"

One of the agents grunted while picking the lock.

"Almost. . . . there. . ."

The tool broke and fell with a loud clunk on the floor. Yorumaru laughed and patted the frustrated agent on the back. He then looked at the locker and inspected its hinges and the door.

"Hmm, it looks so old and broken down. . ."

He stood up and grinned.

"Listen, if there's something I learned in high school, it's that the most complicated of problems are solved with the simplest of solutions."

He hit the locker's door with the side of his fist and it swung open with a bang. A lot of envelopes and folded pieces of paper cascaded out of the locker.

Yorumaru picked one with his gloved hand and unfolded it.

"These are. . ."

* * *

"Hate mail, tons of it."

L was busy clicking through scans of letters and envelopes. He stopped and looked at one written all in sloppy hiragana.

MAKOTO I HATE YOU

I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE FLAMES OF HELL YOU DAMN BASTARD

"Wow, news seems to spread through that school fast."

Watari took his eyes off a particularly long letter and stared at L, who was halfway walking toward the door.

"Where you going?"

L put on his overcoat.

"For a walk, Justice can't be rushed."

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that-"

The door slid shut.

A few hours later, L was walking through the school's area. Something about the atmosphere made it seem so innocent. He continued walking when he heard the faint words of a Japanese song flowing through his ears, accompanied by a weird smell.

_If I can't make my way  
through this side of pain_,  
_then I don't need  
tomorrow anymore. . . ._

He sniffed harder and looked through a crack on a boarded window, there was a circle of Japanese and Americans alike sitting down in the abandoned room, passing a crudely rolled blunt around. There was a blue stereo in the middle of the circle playing the mysteriously eerie music.

L looked through the hole without caring if they saw him for another moment and then started walking away, pulling out his phone.

"In Japan, a blunt of marihuana can easily cost you five years in prison. Justice is served."

He dialed the number for the police.


	4. Openings and Closings

**3:55 AM**

Her eyes slowly scanned the white roof of her room in her state of insanity. She was just an empty shell in reality, her fragile mind in someplace special where no one would ever hurt her again, where she was eternally happy. One simple word made her commit so much. One simple name made her do everything she's done for him. One name made her abandon this plane of reality turning her into a live corpse, and then reinstated the breath of life in her again. She was in her own world now, inside this heaven there were only two people, HIM and her; his name was too special to be used too much. She was on top of her bed with her hands clasped together on her chest, like a cold smiling corpse at its funeral. Her face was beautiful even while showing that warm smile of delusion. No one was allowed in that world except her and the love of her life. Both of them were the rulers of that sunny but barren land that seemed so perfect in her mind's eye. Her voice hadn't said anything else since she retired from her family some hours earlier with the excuse of needing sleep. She was inside that trance, inside her world, no one could interrupt her and woe befall those who dared get between their so special and intimate love again. Those once lifeless eyes were shining once again in her insanity as she said that name softly one more time at no one in particular.

"Makoto-kun."

* * *

It was early morning in Japan. The fresh and reassuring smell of spring made many Japanese faces smile with peaceful melancholy. The pink petals of sakura dancing daintily in the flowing wind kept kissing everyone's faces softly. Everyone that is, but the lone thoughtful teen leaning on the school's second floor balcony rail. His brown eyes were staring out at the city, headphones on top of his ears, a soft American melody flowing steadily. . .

_Looking out,  
across the morning.  
The city's heart begins to beat. . ._He opened his hand and let a cherry blossom land softly on it. This was good American music. . . He must remember to thank Hikari for that favor later. . .

_Reaching out,  
I touch her shoulder. . .  
I'm dreaming of the street. . ._

4 weeks he had been in jail, the police trying to pin on him the killing of Sekai and Makoto. This "L" guy suddenly comes out of nowhere and he was out within a week. He barely received more than a slap on the wrist, as Yuromaru said. He had actually been given a chance. Yuromaru had helped him through all of this. . . but why?

_Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, Why? Does he do me that way?_

He had stopped gelling his hair back and let it grow, giving his face an older and mature appearance. It was now a long mane of chocolate brown hair flowing behind him. Since meeting Yuromaru, he decided to be just like him. No hate, just love. When he came home from the station, Hikari was there for him. How come? Now that he thought of it, she always followed him around but he never really noticed. He sighed softly as the sakura blossom took to the air with another sweet blast of spring air.

_I like living this way,  
I like loving this way. . . ._

He kept letting his thoughts wander, "Maybe she likes me, but for how long? She's been following me as far back as I remember, but. . Do I like her back? And then there's…"

His face saddened as the image of the immensely big breasts and long and dark flowing hair of a certain girl jumped into his mind. "I can't believe I still haven't forgotten about-"

"Oy! Taisuke! What you doing back in school so early?"

He peered behind him and blushed at the brightly smiling girl with the brown ringlets. He felt his face growing warm as he smiled embarrassingly back.

"Aaww! What you blushing for?"

Taisuke grunted as he was met with a bone crushing hug.

Taisuke and Hikari went into class together early. Hikari did most of the talking while Taisuke just stayed thoughtful and listened. It was funny how nothing ever seemed to change inside Sakakino High. Everyone was chattering about how wasted they were last weekend and how wasted they were going to get the next. Couples tried to make the most out of their few minutes together before the bell rang in their foolish, romantic love, girls stared at boys, boys stared at girls, boys at boys, girls at girls . . . Everything was restored to normalcy; Sakakino normalcy. He zoned back in on Hikari talking about her weekend while they were in front of the immense chart showing seating arrangements. Ironically, Taisuke was seated on the opposite side of the room from Hikari. There was a strange new name scrawled in beside his. Actually, it wasn't strange, he had the feeling he had heard it somewhere numerous times before.

"Kaoru Manaka! Seriously?" Came Hikari's high pitched squeals as she focused her attention on the spot Taisuke was staring fixedly at.

Taisuke stared at the wall with dead pan eyes. "Who's…?"

He was cut short by Hikari's annoyed yells.

"He's one of the most famous pop sensations in Japan!"

"Oh…"

One stare at his cell phone told him that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes so he might as well go to his seat. Everyone seemed to have their eyes burned on the door but no one entered. The bell rang, and everyone shrugged as the teacher opened his registry book to pass roll call.

"Abe"

"Here"

"Aburame"

"Here"

The monotone of the teacher's voice and the answers of the students made Taisuke space out as he stared out the window beside him. The sky was a vivid forget-me-not blue with a few wispy clouds here and there, floating carefree in the spring breeze. The sweet melody of birds was flowing through the open window along with the smell of even more sakura. Taisuke closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, thankful that he wasn't in prison. He barely noticed the names the teacher said out loud as he passed roll call.

"Manaka"

The swishing sound of the classroom door sounded through the eerie silence that had fallen the room like a sickness. Necks were craned to see who it was. A hunchbacked figure in the school uniform walked in and stared at the teacher with a bored indifference.

"Yo."

The silence was replaced by the gradual swell of buzzing whispers. The pallid teenager had his coat unbuttoned and his hair disheveled, as if it had never seen a brush in its life. His carefree gait seemed harmless and disbalanced, but somehow he gave Taisuke the appearance of a lion ready to pounce for its prey. This certainly was not some famous pop sensation.

* * *

She noticed how the strangers kept looking at her, her tossing hair in the breeze. Most of the stares were not at her face however, but at her luscious young body. Ever since she was an elementary school student, she had always been self conscious about this. But after the Incident every pair of eyes that crossed hers and didn't belong to HIM made her seethe with anger on the inside. In the few moments a day that she was in complete touch with what everyone called the Real World, she felt nothing but exasperation, loneliness, and a deep incurable hate that made her feel like she was boiling some deadly venom on the inside. In this few moments, the old and weak Katsura told her that she was insane, mental. But the new and strong Kotonoha Katsura made her shut up with a puncture wound on her thigh. She felt just like the main character in that story about the tell-tale heart. This wasn't craziness, this was acuteness of the senses. Everywhere she went she could hear every single boy's nasty comment about her body. She didn't know why she looked in the crowd for HIM, when part of her was sure that HE was inside a faded blue duffel bag she swung by her side. The weak Katsura would've told them why Makoto-kun couldn't be with them, but the strong Kotonoha Katsura could shield her Real Self from the Real World. She knew that no one could see what was inside her head, that that was where she had her real strength. She had been the weak Katsura before, and she could still act like it on the outside. She came back from her train of thought and to come back to the Real World. She was now in front of the lake inside the park. In the distance, she could see Sakakino- alas, she would be going there tomorrow. She opened the duffel bag and barely looked at the remains. Strong Kotonoha told her that that wasn't HIM anymore, it was just a dried up, nasty dead thing. HE was with her in her beloved kingdom. She then payed attention to the instructions Strong Kotonoha was harshly whispering in her ear. She quickly took a few large stones and put them inside the bag, closed it, and threw it around.

"What are you doing, young lady? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She looked around to see a young police-man in his twenties was looking at her and smiling warmly.

" _Lie! Tell him that you are of college age! You saw a bug crawl up on your tennis gear and that is why you threw it!" _Strong Kotonoha was already fuming with anger. She didn't hesitate to put on her Weak Katsura mask and to comply with the officer. She was amazed at how he believed him.

"Alright, young lady. Don't be walking around by yourself, you heard?"

Her mask immediately gave him her innocent and shy smile. Immediately as he was out of eye-shot, she felt Strong Kotonoha give instructions in the same harsh manner again.

Without hesitating, she threw the bag as far as she could into the dark green waters. The stones made it sink almost immediately. She stayed staring at that spot for a time that seemed so long, she was swaying like trees surrounding her. A horn sounded from a nearby yacht, waking her out of her trance. She felt her Weak Katsura Mask say out loud in admiration:

"That's a nice boat,ne?"


End file.
